scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ze Vampire
Ze Vampire is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang head to Transylvania, birthplace of Vlad the Impaler, otherwise known as Dracula. While visiting a museum about Transylvania, Dracula appears and starts fending off visitors to the museum. Why, and what can the gang do to help? Synopsis The gang go to Transylvania to look around, due to the fact Shaggy won free tickets to a musuem there. After 8 hours of driving, everyone is tired. The gang check into an hotel, and lay down for some sleep. A few hours later, they are awakened by loud sounds. Fred opens the window, and sees strange activity coming from the museum which they were invited to. The gang quickly head down there, but nothing else is heard or seen. Velma finds a part of a sign lying on the ground which has the words 'en family' on it. They decide to check out the musuem tommorow. The next day, everyone wakes up and goes to the museum. They hand in their tickets, and it turns out they are tickets for checking out the museum...for life! So the admission woman gives them their tickets, saying they must keep them for access at the museum. She mutters something about realty being better than this, and ushers them inside. Once inside, they head to the museum owner's office. The museum owner's name is Falcon Waymen , and he says the museum has been terrorized by a vampire, seemingly Vlad the Impaler, or Dracula. He also says this has happened since former realtor Jenny Gurken Troppcam, the admission woman, and Wendy van Hessen, a vampire "expert", or so she says, have joined the staff. He also says they are not very good workers, for Jenny is always angry, and Wendy does not really know much about vampires. He then says they should investigate. He tells them he will close the musuem, so they can investigate. After Falcon closes the musuem, Fred says to split up. He and Daphne go to the Dracula room to see if they can find anything about Vlad, and Shaggy, Scooby and Velma go to the vampires room for vampire exerts. The gang goes off to the rooms. In the vampires room, Velma looks at different facts for vampires. It turns out vampires will disintegrate in day, and garlic will make them go away, or a cross. Vampires cannot cross running water. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby have their pockets stuffed full with garlic. A woman comes in and says she is Wendy van Hessen. She is the vampire "expert", because her father was supposedly a vampire. She is also wearing a velvet sweater, like Jenny. Wendy says that he was wrongly accused, and she would like to avenge him. She leaves, and Velma looks in the other corner. Suddenly Dracula appears, and, not noticing Velma, chases Shaggy and Scooby. Velma watches as Shaggy and Scooby throw garlic...with no effect. Also, the vampire is not disintegrating. The vampire drops a piece of cloth, and Velma saves it for Daphne to identify. Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne have found absolutely nothing in the Dracula room, other than Vlad was seriously evil (he liked to kill most people by pushing a stick through their body). A man called Mr. Goldfish comes in, says he is Mr. Goldfish, examines things, and leaves. Daphne finds a hairpin, and then Velma comes in. She gives the cloth to Daphne, who identifies it as velvet. Velma also notices the hairpin, and it looks like it is Wendy's. Dracula is still chasing Shaggy and Scooby. They finally lose him by ducking into a closet. When Shaggy lights a match, it turns out the closet is for old vampire stuff, and both quickly get out. They find the gang as soon as they can, and Fred says to set a trap. In the trap, Shaggy and Scooby will be dressed as vampire executers, and they will talk about Wendy's father being a vampire. When the vampire appears, a rope will be pulled, and Scooby and Shaggy will jump over it, and then Dracula will trip, and Fred comes out and gets him. Shaggy and Scooby start talking, and sure enough, the vampire appears. But when the rope is pulled, Shaggy trips and Fred tries to get him. The vampire almost escapes, but Scooby slings a lasso over him. The vampire is Wendy van Hessen, bent on avenging her father. She dressed up as Dracula to make it seem as if he was not a vampire. The episode ends with Wendy's father being recognized as not a vampire. Cast and characters Villains *Dracula Suspects Culprits Locations *Transylvania **Transylvanian Museum Notes/trivia *Wendy van Hessen is more German than Romanian, due to the fact that Hessen is a state in Germany. *Mr. Goldfish is only a partial suspect due to the fact his time in the episode was very short and mentioned nothing suspicious. *Jenny's maiden name, Gurken, means cucumbers in German. Another Germany thing. *Vlad was a real ruler. He ruled Wallachia, a part of Romania, in the 13 or 14 hundreds. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Falcon's hair is briefly purple for unknown reasons. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *In the one scene with a bit of Mr. Goldfish, it seems an actual goldfish is in his hair. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "I must avenge my father for my family! My family! MY FAMILY!" '- Wendy van Hessen' "Let's set a trap...after Scooby and Shaggy come back." - Fred Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1